Nunca me digas adiós
by Megan Devonne
Summary: Tontín: Por favor Papá ¿Qué le sucedió a Vexy? Papá: Ella… Ella… Murió – Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos Tontín: Q… Q… ¿Qué? ... Pero ella ya no estaba, así que ¿Para qué vivir sin motivo alguno?, no lo pensó más, Gruñón tomo la poción en sus manos y la puso en sus labios, estaba a punto de tomarla, cuando miro por última vez a su novia, cerró los ojos y… One-short Vexy/Gruñón


Filosofo: Y así fue como ese sueño que tuve me hizo reflexionar sobre muchas cosas – Dijo, relatándole su sueño a Tontín

Gruñón, que iba pasando por allí, escucho lo que dijo y pensó

Gruñón: Que estupidez, ¿Cómo un estúpido sueño te va a hacer "reflexionar" sobre algo?

Luego de eso, fue por Vexy, la llevo al su hongo, le deseo las buenas noches y se fue al suyo a dormir

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban haciendo lo usual, excepto una chica, la cual necesitaba una extraña flor que crecía en lo profundo del bosque , la necesitaba con urgencia, ya que su hermana le había regalado una extraña flor, aunque era muy diferente a la que ella quería, solo lo quería hacer para devolverle el amable gesto. Cuando ya estuvo lista, se preparo para irse

Vexy: De acuerdo, estoy lista

Gruñón: ¿Estás segura de ir sola? Sabes que puedo ir contigo

Vexy: Estaré bien, de verdad, no te preocupes

Gruñón: *Dando un suspiro de resignación* Esta bien

Vexy: Adiós – Le dio un beso en los labios y se fue

Gruñón: No sé porque… Pero tengo un mal presentimiento

De ese momento en adelante Gruñón no pudo evitar tener un punzante dolor en el pecho, el cual fue causado por Vexy, ya que fue sola al bosque y él estaba muy preocupado por eso.

20 Minutos después

Fortachón: ¡PAPÁ! ¡VEN RÁPIDO!

Papá: *Corriendo hacia Fortachón* ¿Qué sucede? – Observo horrorizado la escena – Q… ¿Qué le paso?

Fortachón: No lo sé, la encontré así en medio del bosque

Esta escena era Vexy, con su piel de color gris, como cuando era traviesa, con problemas para respirar y con unos cuantos moretones

En ese momento llegaron todos, incluyendo a Gruñón y vieron lo que sucedía con Vexy, sin saber cómo reaccionar

Gruñón por su parte tampoco sabía qué hacer, su novia estaba en muy mal estado y él no podía hacer nada por ella

Papá: ¡Llévenla adentro! ¡RÁPIDO!

Y así Fortachón sin esperar ni un segundo, en sus brazos la llevo al hongo de Papá pitufo

Todos estaban impacientes por saber que le pasaba a la chica, Pitufina y Papá pitufo eran los únicos dentro, incluso Gruñón estaba afuera, ninguno podía esperar más, hasta que después de 30 largos minutos, Papá salió

Valiente: ¿Cómo esta? – Dijo con una voz de preocupación

Papá: Ella… Ella está… - En ese momento Pitufina salió corriendo del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos, pero Fortachón la detuvo

Fortachón: ¡Pitufina cálmate! ¿Qué le sucedió a Vexy?

Pitufina: Vexy… Está… Ella está… - Pero el llanto le gano y se lanzo a llorar en el pecho de Fortachón

Al ver a Pitufina en ese estado, todos voltearon a ver a Papá

Tontín: Por favor Papá ¿Qué le sucedió a Vexy?

Papá: Ella… Ella… Murió – Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

Tontín: Q… Q… ¿Qué?

Todos estaban impactados ¿Cómo es posible que muriera?, ¿Qué le paso en el bosque?

Papá: Hice todo lo posible para salvarla, pero no lo logre… Mientras la intentábamos salvar, con su último aliento dijo que Gargamel se robo su esencia, y fue tanto el deseo de poseerla, que con ella se llevo su vida

Gruñón: No… ¡NO! – Corrió hacia el hongo de Papá, en donde estaba Vexy

Papá solo lo dejo entrar, sabía que él necesitaba verla… Por última vez

Cuando ya estuvo adentro, la vio, la vio ahí en esa cama, parecía dormida, aunque Gruñón sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba, Vexy tenia de vuelta su color azul, pero al parecer, ni eso le devolvió la vida, se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla, estaba fría, no lo podía creer Gargamel había asesinado a su novia, a su amada Vexy, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué no entro con Papa y Pitufina cuando la intentaron salvar? Lo hizo por ser un cobarde, porque sabía que si le pasaba lo que ya le había pasado él no habría podido aguantar el verla morir, pero estaba equivocado, más le dolía no haberla visto, no haberle dicho la última palabra, la cual era "Te amo", desvió la mirada y vio unas cuantas pociones, había una la cual tenía un color negro y una calavera, las razones eran obvias, eso era veneno, ¿Por qué Papá la tenia? Ni idea, solo importaba una cosa, ¿Lo haría o no? Vexy ya no estaba, y desde que la conoció en Paris, desde que se hicieron novios ella había sido su razón de vivir, pero ella ya no estaba, así que ¿Para qué vivir sin motivo alguno?, no lo pensó más, tomo la poción en sus manos y la puso en sus labios, estaba a punto de tomarla, cuando miro por última vez a su novia, cerró los ojos y…

Gruñón: ¡AHH! – Grito, estaba en su cama, ¿Lo había soñado todo?, ¿Había sido solo un mal sueño?, se puso de pie, se cambio y corrió fuera de su hongo, al salir, a lo lejos vio esa cabellera azabache que lo volvía loco y corrió hacia ella

Vexy: *Gruñón la tomo por la espalda antes de que ella entrara a su hongo* ¡Aah!... Oye, ¿Qué sucede?

Gruñón: Cállate – La volteo y la beso apasionadamente

Vexy ante la sorpresa, abrió los ojos como platos, pero después de unos segundos correspondió al beso, al separarse ambos se miraron a los ojos

Vexy: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Gruñón: ¿Cómo preguntas por qué?

Vexy: Pero es cierto, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Gruñón: Porque te amo

Vexy: Pe… Pero

Gruñón: Se que es raro que te lo diga, pero es cierto

Vexy: En todo el tiempo que levamos juntos, solo me has dicho que me amas 3 veces

Gruñón: Pues ahora te lo diré todos los días

Vexy: ¿No me digas que te comenzaras a poner meloso?

Gruñón: No, solo te diré que te amo… porque es cierto

Vexy: *Lo observo con ternura y le sonrió*… Yo también te amo

Gruñón: Y otra cosa… Jamás vallas al bosque sin mí y si vas a algún lugar con Pitufina… nunca me digas adiós, siempre dime "Nos vemos"

Vexy: ¿Y eso por qué lo dices?

Gruñón: Tu solo hazme caso ¿Sí?

Vexy: … Está bien… Como tú digas

Y así, la pareja se volvió a besar, disfrutando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, ese amor que desde ese día, se había vuelto más fuerte y todo gracias a ¿Quién lo diría?... Un estúpido sueño.


End file.
